mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan
Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan is a 2.5D platforming videogame developed by Climax Studios and published by THQ Nordic and Paramount Pictures in association with Nickelodeon International for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows PC and Mac OS X. The game will be released on May 12, 2018 on all platforms, with the exception of the PlayStation 4 release in North America, which will release on May 18, 2018. It wasn't released in Europe for Microsoft Windows. Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan is a revival of the Mitchell series, which first began with Mitchell Van Morgan. The game is a sequel to Mitchell X: Elemental Power, and is a very first 2.5D title of the [[Mitchell X (series)|''Mitchell X series]]. Gameplay The game is shown at a slightly zoomed out perspective, allowing less dangerous use of the character skills, and uses the auto-filling power meter from ''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2, which powers both the jetpack and sword attacks featured in Rocket Knight Adventures (neither Rocket Knight Adventures nor the SNES Sparkster game have an auto-power meter). Sparkster can't perform consecutive boosts, but can temporarily hover in midair. There are other tweaks, such as Sparkster only bouncing off walls when he hits them at a 45 degree angle. He is also able to shoot short range projectiles and perform a drill attack which allows him to break through certain surfaces. Sparkster's attack range is also complete, allowing him to deflect certain projectiles with his sword. Like previous entries, there will be side-scrolling shooting segments, where Sparkster can charge his shots and use his jetpack to quickly avoid obstacles. There are several items and power ups along the way, with point and life bonuses earned for collecting all of a certain item in a level. Plot Mitchell and his friends, upon their return from attempting to stop Marquessa and D-Fekt and restore balance to the environment from Mitchell X: Elemental Power, is surprised to find that Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa, Marquessa's devilish kids The Marquessalings, and Marquessa's robotic henchmen The Marquessaniks, had taken up residence in the Orlandopolis residence along with the citizen inhabitants under permission granted by the Zephyrus king performed to the General Sweinhart, a war veteran from the previous war between Zepyrus and Devotindos. With his warning claims being ignored by the Zephyrus king, Team Mitchell decides to move elsewhere to live with his cool doctor Alexander Payne and his daughter Amanda Payne for a while, assuming that the team Mitchell was no longer as useful as they once were. Few years later, a new threat to Orlandopolis has arrived. The gang was surprised to find the Marquessaniks fighting alongside the citizens of Orlandopolis against an army of wolves, with Mitchell's robotic nemesis, Metal Mitchell, acting as Mitchell Van Morgan in his absence. Suspecting something may be amiss, Mitchell and his buddies decided to put on their gear and head back into the fray, ready to fight the wolf army. However, when Sparkster eventually defeats the leader of the Wolf army in their homeland, General Sweinhart turns the Devotindos empire once again against the opossums, their one other threat eliminated. Mitchell and his friends must return to Orlandopolis to save his utopian city and defeat the Marquessanik army. Development When producer Tomm Hulett joined Konami, he decided to work on a pitch for a revival for Sparkster, which was accepted after two years and four pitches. Hulett claims, "it was really a matter of reworking the concept – making the right pitch at the right time," with various recent franchise revivals receiving positive responses at the time. Hulett also said that Konami thought Climax Studios were the best pick partly due to their facial animation technology, allowing Sparkster to produce expressions respective to his 16-bit counterparts. A trailer was released on October 9, 2009. Reception IGN gave the game a score of 7.5, praising the inventive platforming but showing concern for the high price point. Game Informer gave the game a score of 8 out of 10. GamesRadar gave the game 7/10, praising its mechanics but criticising its fluctuating difficulty, along with the high price point. 1up.com gave it a C+ grade, criticising its lack of variety.https://archive.is/20120716152150/http://www.1up.com/do/reviewPage?cId=3179372 Sales were near to 12,000 units as of year-end 2010. See also * Mitchell Anthology * Mitchell X: Elemental Power * Mitchell X: Smashing Link! References External links * * [http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3176338 Rocket Knight 5 Day Feature] at 1up.com Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Climax Group games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell X video games Category:Fictional people Category:Platform games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video game sequels Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:PC games Category:Mac OS X games